Easter Time Raven
by Kasaix
Summary: Jinx and Starfire manage to convince Raven to dress up as a bunny for Easter. Rose Wilson stumbles into their Easter celebration and joins in. Story inspired by RavenRavenRaven's image 'Easter Time'.


Raven stood tall, anger boiling just underneath, as she let herself be convinced to wear such a ridiculous thing. Her girlfriends Starfire and Jinx wanted to wear matching outfits for Easter, and decided on sexy black bunny costumes. Raven was against it, but was worn down by Starfire and Jinx's pleas. So there she was, defeated, wearing a headband with black bunny ears on her head, revealing black leotard that exposed the top and sides of her bust and forming a low-cut V down her back, with an attached white cotton ball tail just above her ass, long black gloves that reached her forearms, black nylon stockings, and black high-heeled shoes. Jinx and Starfire were looking her over, wearing their own matching costumes. "I knew you'd look awesome in that." Jinx praised her, moving behind her to check out the rest. Starfire giggled and nodded. "Oh yes, you look most awesome, Raven!" The bubbly alien girl cheered. Raven sighed, considering herself lucky that the boys were out of Titans Tower for the day, and no one would see her in the sexy bunny costume. She was fine playing with her girlfriends, but her pride wouldn't allow her to go too far, especially since Jinx was set on getting the dark girl to lighten up.

Jinx and Starfire giggled and each gave Raven a kiss to her cheeks. "Thanks for playing along. I know you don't like dressing up." Jinx told her, sincere. Raven offered her a small smile and wrapped her arms around her girlfriends' waists. "It's fine. Sometimes." She relented. Jinx and Starfire giggled again. "Good, because I have sexy costume ideas for days. Some of them are not strictly-speaking 'costumes', more like things that'll be easy to take off. Like a giant red ribbon!" The mischief-causing villainess boasted. Starfire giggled in glee. "I do so enjoy your ideas for the romance and making of the love." She praised. Raven sighed, used to these antics. "Fine, but no one sees us in any of them." Raven bargained. Jinx scoffed. "Duh! Like I'd want anyone else to see my favorite girls like this. This is eye candy for us alone." The villainess retorted. She looked behind Raven again and really did enjoy how the bunny costume hugged their figures, skin-tight and revealing. Then something else caught her attention that made her blood run cold.

"Cute. Really cute. I hope you brought chocolate eggs." Rose Wilson remarked, making the girls spin around and face her as she walked into the living room. She didn't wear a costume, just her standard blue unitard under metal armor, orange gloves, and a black eye patch covering a scarred eye. She chuckled and took a seat on the couch. "I made the effort to break in, so if the only good things around are three girls in bunny costumes, I expect a show." The mercenary commanded. Rose was friendly with Raven and the other girls, so this was just more playing for them. Feeling uneasy, Raven was resistant, but Starfire and Jinx lead her along, standing hip to hip a few feet in front of Rose, and bending over to flash their backsides and looking over their shoulders. Jinx pulled out a pink and purple-striped egg and placed it on Raven's ass as the dark heroine scowled at Rose, hoping for their costume fun to remain private. Rose was typically cool, but this was uncharted territory in their friendship. "Here's an egg. All yours." Jinx offered, a mischievous grin on her lips. Rose for her part enjoyed the sight. "Who got the idea for the costumes?" She questioned, taking in the show. Jinx grinned. "Mine of course." The pink-haired girl boasted. Starfire grinned and kneeled down beside Raven before cupping her girlfriend's ass. "What do you think of the costumes? Do they not show off 'the ass' quite nicely?" The alien girl questioned their quest. Rose was surprised, but composed herself. "Yeah, they're okay." She played it cool.

Raven gave a dark grin, prompting Jinx to remove the egg and Starfire to stand back up. Raven turned around and slowly stalked towards Rose, her hips swaying with each step. "So you like my costume?" She wondered. Rose shrugged. "Yeah, I like it." Raven stepped closer, right in front of Rose, and bent down to give the mercenary and better look at her cleavage. "I like that you like my costume." She replied. Rose chuckled. "And I like that you like that I like your costume." Rose repeated. Raven moved forward and put her knees on either side of Rose and sat on her lap and wrapped her arms around the white-haired girl's neck before giving her a brief kiss. The gesture was immediately returned by the aroused mercenary, running her hands along Raven's sides before settling on her ass. Their unspoken attraction was finally acted upon, much to the delight of Raven's other girlfriends. Jinx and Starfire stood behind Raven and eyed her ass with hunger. Raven could sense their intentions and briefly ended her kiss without looking away from Rose. "You may spank it. Once." She permitted, holding up her index finger to iterate her condition. Rose was bemused and moved her hands from Raven's ass to the small of her back. Starfire and Jinx shared a conspiratorial look and each slapped one of her cheeks, making Raven jump just a bit on Rose's lap and stifle a yelp.

Rose laughed at Raven's reaction. "If this is your Easter, I need to spend every other holiday with you girls." She decided, moving her hands back down to Raven's ass and gently stroking it through the nylon stockings. The dark girl sighed and elected to not argue with the girls, hearing their giggles and delight. Jinx gave Rose a wink at her decision to join them. "Sure! You seem to like Raven, so you can hang out with us. We're sort of a thing, ya know. The more the merrier though!" She invited the mercenary. Starfire beamed a smile. "Yes! It would bring us much joy for you to join us in our coupling!" The alien girl cheered. Rose chuckled and shrugged. "Fine, whatever. I'll make your trio a quartet. I'm not a bottom though." The mercenary agreed, gently squeezing Raven's ass to highlight her point. Raven offered a small smile. "Deal, but you have to wear a bunny costume too. Ears and all." She countered. Rose shrugged. "If you have one, sure. I get to strip you though." The cool girl replied. Raven nodded in agreement, giving Rose another kiss to seal their new arrangement. Rose moved her hands up Raven's sides and rested on her chest, gently massaging her breasts. Jinx and Starfire quietly cheered and shared their own kiss.

As promised, per their fun deal, Rose emerged from Raven's room wearing a similar bunny outfit. She played it off cool, but the normally stoic Raven couldn't hide her delight in seeing the mercenary wearing something so erotic. "You look great!" Jinx praised their new girlfriend. "Yes! We must take 'the selfie' to commemorate this event!" Starfire cheerfully suggested. Rose sighed. "As long as it doesn't end up on Jump Book." She agreed. The girls entered Raven's room and Raven used her magic to levitate a Teen Titans communicator in front of them. From left to right, Rose, Raven, Starfire, and Jinx lined up and held one another close, bending over slightly and smiling as a flash went off, immortalizing their union with a picture. Raven held the communicator in her hand and showed the girls the picture she took. Rose grabbed it, eyed the picture with disinterest, and tossed the communicator onto the couch. "Nice, but I want to celebrate life now, and I was promised Raven." She announced, moving behind the dark heroine and cupping her chest. Raven looked behind her and found Rose's lips waiting for her. Jinx giggled. "Fair enough." She agreed, pulling Starfire close to make out with her alien girlfriend.

Rose pulled down Raven's top, exposing her chest and allowing her to touch the dark girl directly, sending tingles along Raven's back. The dark heroine ran her hands along Rose's side and hips, enjoying the closeness and warmth the mercenary offered. Rose ended the kiss and grinned. "Alright, enough foreplay. Time to lose the costumes." She announced, bending down and pulling Raven's costume down with her. "Whatever." Raven said, quoting Rose's often-used word as she slipped off her gloves and removed the headband. Rose was pleased to see that Raven went without panties, and suspected the other girls did the same. She was also happy to see how wet Raven had become. Raven stepped out of the high-heeled shoes and costume. Rose stood up and saw that her theory was correct: Starfire and Jinx weren't wearing panties. "Your turn." Raven told the cool girl, slipping off her bunny costume and saw Rose wearing a black thong underneath, and evidence of her own arousal. Jinx giggled at the sight. "I love the thong. Do you wear skimpy underwear all the time?" She questioned. Rose shrugged. "It's easier to move around in." The mercenary reasoned. Raven grinned. "I'll say." Still on her knees in front of Rose, she slowly pulled down the black thong and stood up. "You said you didn't want to be a bottom, right? Neither do I, so we'll have to trade." The dark heroine explained. Rose chuckled. "Whatever."

Rose effortlessly lifted Raven into her arms and carried her to Raven's own bed. "You'll be bottom first then." She stated. "Fine." With that, Rose moved on top of Raven, positioning her lower half above the dark heroine's head while Rose herself went for Raven's flower. Starfire and Jinx laid beside them, cuddling close to one another as they passionately kissed and laced their fingers together with one hand each while the others roamed the others' body. They began to focus their efforts, rubbing and teasing each other below, moans stifled by their kiss. For Raven and Rose, they began to lick each other in earnest, tongues exploring each other and savoring the nectar that flowed. Rose was far more into it than she thought, having never experienced romance, much less have any romantic interest in another girl. Despite that, her fingers and tongue hungrily explored Raven's hot and wet flower.

The four girls softly moans together in Raven's normally quiet room. After satisfying themselves with their tongues and fingers, getting more aroused by the moment, Raven decided that it was her turn to be on top, something Rose was comfortable with. Raven sat between Rose's legs and stretched her own legs on either side of them before gently grinding her flower against her new lover's. The two cool girls stifled a moan as they made contact, feeling sensitive and anxious for what was to come. Raven leaned back with her arms propping her up behind her. Rose did the same and began to move first, rubbing herself against the dark heroine. The two rubbed and ground into one another, feeling a heat building up where they met. Before long, they couldn't keep their moans stifled and let their voices be heard. Raven reached out and began to rub and tease Rose's erect clit, making the mercenary cry out even louder.

Starfire and Jinx joined in on that fun. Jinx pinned Starfire onto the bed and rolled the alien girl onto her side and stood on her knees as she straddled Starfire's left leg while her right was hooked over Jinx's shoulder, rubbing her flower against her girlfriend's. She rocked her body against Starfire's, reaching forward and gently grabbing the alien girl's chest and moaning with her. Starfire moved just a bit to reach Rose and offer her a tender kiss as their respective partners drove them wild. It was not expected, but not unwelcome either, as Rose returned the gesture and slipped her tongue into the alien's mouth. Both Raven and Starfire tasted good to the mercenary, something else unexpected but not unwelcome. Lost in a sea of lust, she wanted more from her new lovers. She began to passionately make out with Starfire as Raven and Jinx kept pace with them.

Raven moved her hand from Rose's clit and back to her side, grinding against the mercenary and trying to reach her climax with the girl. She was happy to see Rose and Starfire getting along and shared a small smile with Jinx, knowing their 'coupling' would be fun and strong. Starfire reached over and began to grope and tease Rose's chest, leading the white-haired girl to do the same to her new alien girlfriend. She ended the kiss to get some air, grinning and panting with labored breaths. Her whole body felt sensitive, and she anticipated one wild orgasm to hit her harder than anything she felt before.

As she expected, Rose cried out as her climax hit her, waves of pleasure crashing over her body. Her voice joined Raven, Jinx, and Starfire as they climaxed. Jinx and Raven laid beside their partners for that round, softly moaning and riding out their orgasms. Rose and Raven weren't ones for cuddling, but they decided to let it happen. Laying comfortably on Raven's bed, something the dark heroine made larger with her magic, they were lined up with Jinx on the far left, Starfire, Rose, and Raven on the right, resting comfortably for a few minutes before going again, using toys Jinx hid in Raven's room. No one should ever go into her room, so they were safe. Rose was quick to grab the strap-on dildo and give Raven a wicked grin.

Hours later, the girls were finally exhausted and sitting up by the head of the purple-colored bed, drinking some water from some sports bottles Raven transported from the kitchen refrigerator. Rose now sat on the far right, with Raven next to her, then Starfire and Jinx on the far left. "Not how I expected to spend my Easter, but I'm not complaining." Rose commented, entertaining some thoughts about her new love life. Starfire giggled. "But it is how we expected to spend the 'Easter'." She joked. Rose chuckled. "Really? Wow, you girls like to have some real fun then." She did not expect the normally innocent Starfire to be quite so perverted, but given how her superhero costume could pass for a short skirt and sports bra, she wasn't surprised. Thinking on her and Raven's superhero costumes, she looked forward to their next rounds.

A knock on the door broke their reverie. Their eyes immediately turned to the door. It was locked with Raven's magic backing it. "Raven? We're back. We brought some chocolate. Is Starfire in there with you?" Robin, the leader of the Titans, called. Starfire cheered. "Oh how I love the 'chocolate'!" She moved to fly towards the door, but Raven and Jinx were quick to grab her and pull her back down. Beast Boy chimed in. "You know it ladies! We got only the best for Easter!" Raven grunted in annoyance. "Thank you. Just leave it outside the door and I'll take it." She commanded. Cyborg was curious now. "You don't want to eat it together?" He inquired. Rose scoffed at his question. "We're having a sleepover. No boys allowed?" She declared. Jinx laughed. "Yeah! No boys allowed!" A bit uncomfortable about disturbing their own festivities, Robin put the bag of candy on the ground, which was quickly pulled into a dark portal and deposited on the bed.

Starfire flew off and grabbed the bunny headbands, quickly placing them on the girls' heads. "Now we must make like the bunny from the 'TV' and eat the candy." She told them, grabbing a chocolate egg and biting into it. Rose was the first to say it. "Yeah, candy will kill animals. Don't actually feed bunnies chocolate. Or carrots." She warned the alien girl. Starfire blinked in confusion, but accepted her words. "Do we not wear the bunny ears then?" She inquired. Rose sighed. "Yes, we wear the bunny ears." The cool girl replied, biting into her own egg. Starfire sat back down next to Raven and Jinx and happily ate her candy. A thought occurred to Jinx. "How about we invite Blackfire and Terra to our next celebration?" She suggested. The girls looked to her. Rose shrugged and finished her egg. "Whatever."

**Author's Notes:** A super late Easter story, and one inspired by a new Easter picture from the great RavenRavenRaven titled 'Easter Time'. RRR has a sort of canon going where Raven, Starfire, and Jinx are in a threeway relationship that I fully support. Rose Wilson was taken somewhat from Teen Titans Go, in that her banter with Raven has so many yuri vibes.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
